


Meltwater

by Out-of-Character217 (Out_of_Character217)



Series: Foreign Love [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Language Kink, M/M, accent kink, consider this my return to the fandom, prompt by thequalityrunaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Out_of_Character217/pseuds/Out-of-Character217
Summary: It's Cloud and Leon's first time and Cloud doesn't realise what a turn on Leon's accent can be, but boy is he about to find out.





	Meltwater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thequalityrunaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequalityrunaway/gifts).



> My return fic after nearly a year away from fandom. Prompt from the beautiful thequalityrunaway. I can only apologise for how long this has taken. <3 Happy Strifeheart Sunday.

"Put your hands on me." Cloud demanded softly. His eyes were large and serious, the deep blue of them turned black in the near pitch darkness of the bedroom. Conversely, his skin glowed a pale, milky white, dipped and contoured by dusky shadows and he stood naked and exposed, strong and solid in the fragility of the night, as if the darkness could be blown away at any moment like so many delicate cobwebs in a soft breeze; it reminded Leon of a gentle exhale, the sigh before the moan. He obeyed and lifted a hand, placing it palm down against a thudding heart, the heat of Cloud's skin pulsing beneath it, and Leon's fingers tingled from the contact. 

"No," came the small admonishment, spoken so quietly it was almost unsaid. Cloud raised his own hand and wrapped his fingers around Leon's, peeling them away from his chest gently and redirecting them to were his intentions lay. "Here." He said, tracing them down his sternum, along his rippled belly, and let them ghost along his hip and further down still until Leon held him firmly in his hand. 

The heat of him was surprising and it caught the back of Leon's throat in an unexpected hitch. Never had he paid much mind to the particulars of his own arousal, but in another man, it was a strange sensation. 

"Am I... is this-"

"You're doing fine." Cloud reassured, stepping a little closer. Brushing the tip of his nose against Leon's, he let his breath caress his lips, the brief flutter of his lashes like the beating of a bird's wing; a dream-like quality. 

"Where do you want me?" 

The words were spoken far away, though the heat of them danced across Leon's lips as Cloud dared the barest of touches with his mouth. Leon's hand still wrapped firmly around his cock and moving slowly; goosebumps rose along the fine bone China of Cloud's skin. 

Leon's voice caught in his throat and he couldn't answer. Briefly he thought he saw a fraction of movement from the corner of his eye and then shuddered as fingers traced the inside of his thigh. Close - far too close - to his aching cock to hold back a stifled moan. He shuddered and his knees went momentarily weak. 

"I... I've never-"

"I know." Cloud interrupted him again. Always he seemed to know what Leon was thinking - what he was about to say. Regardless of his inexperience, Cloud wanted him anyway. "What do you want?"

Leon knew exactly what he wanted. Had been thinking about it, maddeningly unable to focus on anything else for months. Such was the effect Cloud had on him; a surprise that had taken Leon so unawares it had been a solid six months before he could admit it to himself.

"You," he answered in a husky reply, feeling the heat in his cheeks and ignoring it anyway. "I wanna be in you." 

Even in the caliginosity of the bedroom, Leon could see the subtle lift of lips in a coy and knowing smile. Cloud nodded faintly and then pressed his lips firmly against Leon's.

Softness disguised the hard line of Cloud's mouth which was firm and insistent in its quest for Leon's. Full lips that were gentle and pliant masked the masculine edge of everything about him; there were no curved hips and no rising swell of breasts, only solid muscle under velvet skin; sweet and yielding in its own delicate way. It was wholly new and yet instantly familiar to Leon, who couldn't help the way his hands pawed at the soft skin on the inside of Cloud’s thigh. 

Cloud broke the kiss suddenly, throwing Leon once again into uncertainty, almost literally pulling the rug out from underneath him as he changed tempo and turned him around, shoving him backwards onto the bed. The mattress gave with a squeaky bounce and Leon had to brace himself on his elbows to watch as Cloud climbed on top of him, strong thighs balancing his weight across Leon’s lap and he dipped his head to capture his mouth in another breathless kiss. 

“We’re gonna need something to make this easier.” Cloud said smushing the words against Leon’s lips.

“In the draw, on the left.” Leon replied in between teeth and tongue. Cloud pulled away and raised an eyebrow, humour clear in his storming eyes. 

“Been planning this for a while huh?” 

“Would you believe me if I said no?” Leon asked breathlessly, the ghost of a smile dancing on his glistening lips, his strange, exotic accent gave his words a devilish lilt. 

Cloud huffed a laugh in response. “Scootch up.” He said, leaning over the bed to rummage in the draw and retrieved the lube. 

Leon shuffled back until he was laid out on the pillow, Cloud arched on top of him as he unscrewed the cap. It was a moment of utter surreality; Cloud was a fighter, enigmatic and distant by nature and about as inaccessible as Leon himself. Yet here he was, naked and wickedly lewd as he casually threw the bottle to one side and reached behind himself, his eyes never leaving Leon’s in a gaze that was both oddly disquieting and utterly seductive. 

“See something you like there?” Cloud quipped with an upward smirk, reminding Leon to shut his mouth. 

“You have no idea.” He mumbled, running his hands up Cloud’s thighs, pawing at the flesh and tracing his thumbs along the v of Cloud’s hips.

“Don’t think I’ve actually seen you speechless before.” Cloud was teasing him. Unashamedly smirking at him as he let his eyes flutter half closed in a blatant flirt, a small moan cracking his voice as those fingers worked behind him, unseen, but filling Leon’s mind with all sorts of erotic thoughts. 

“Will you just hurry up and fuck me?” It was all Leon could think of to say. Inelegant and crude, but it got the job done. Cloud stopped his fingering and reached for Leon’s cock, slicking it with the lube still on his hand as he gave it a few strokes and watched Leon’s brows pinch with the pleasure of it. Nothing compared to the look that passed over his face as Cloud lowered himself down, inch by inch, and he committed every subtle shift and flinch of his face to memory as Leon’s eyes slid closed and he tilted his head back, his hands gripping Cloud’s hips in a vain effort to control the rhythm that belonged entirely to Cloud. 

“Fuck.” Was all Leon managed to say. A breathy curse in his own language that punctuated a moment of intense pleasure and released the tension. 

Cloud took hold of Leon’s hands, gripping him firmly around the wrists and bent his arms back, pinning them by Leon’s head as he bent to place a kiss against his exposed throat, a single warning placed softly against pulsing skin before he began to move.

“Say that again.” He ordered, enjoying the feeling of Leon’s hot breath against his cheek, blown away by the flecks of grey in otherwise crystal blue eyes as Leon did as he was told; pierced him with a helpless stare and then cursed again, his native tongue grinding the word out in a breathy moan. It sent a shudder of something powerful and primeval through Cloud, who took hold of it and weaved it through the movement of his hips, slow and firm, pulling away just enough to tease before crashing back down and hitching Leon’s breath in the back of his throat. 

He felt Leon strain against him, trying to pull his wrists out of the steel grip, but Leon had said he wanted Cloud to fuck him, and Cloud was far from done on that score. He leaned down and kissed him, pulling Leon’s bottom lip into his mouth and bit down gently, lapping at the bruise as he took one of Leon’s hands and guided it to his own cock, showing him exactly how fast he wanted it. 

“You have any idea how hot you sound?” Cloud asked him, flicking his tongue over Leon’s swollen bottom lip. 

“You like it?” Leon raised an eyebrow, puzzled why Cloud was looking at him so cluelessly before he realised he’d spoken again in his own language. 

“You should talk like that more often.” Cloud said, rolling his hips, making Leon moan. 

“Then no one would understand what I was saying.” He pointed out, bucking his own hips to meet Cloud’s. 

“Wouldn’t matter,” Cloud gasped, letting slip a little cuss of his own. “No one would be interested in what you were saying anyway.” He grinned wickedly, changing the pace until he was riding Leon hard. 

“Fuck!” Leon cursed again, “fucking dammit, Cloud... shit!” If Cloud had been able to translate, he never would have believed Leon could have such a filthy mouth. Understanding him was hardly an issue though, as Cloud smirked and felt his cock jump, those erotic, mysterious words tumbling from Leon’s mouth telling him all he needed to hear. Even his stuttered breath and half gasped moans seemed exotic, spoken in a different tongue edged in silk and honey; smooth and sensual, Leon filing him up with every gasp and flick of his hips. Cloud had started this thing firmly in control, knowing just what to do to pull Leon apart in the most destructive way he could, but something about Leon’s lack of self-consciousness was quickly unravelling him. Pulling him from his position of authority as Cloud forgot that he was the one in control here. He was the one showing Leon. Vulnerable was not a word he would have associated with Leon - not in any world and certainly not while doing this, but it was exactly what he was. 

“Don’t bite your lip. Lemme hear you.” Cloud whispered harshly. When had he slowed enough to get so close to Leon’s mouth? His fucking had changed pace until his short sharp thrusts had become long and slow, imitating with his hips how he wanted Leon’s words to come out. 

Leon complied, his mouth falling open with a breathy moan and Cloud pressed his forehead against Leon’s, soaking up his heat and his hot breath. He let go of Leon’s wrists and curled their fingers together, squeezing tight, his gaze soaking up the image of Leon so lost that he forgot himself entirely. He hardly cared that he was losing momentum, that the angle of their bodies now only allowed for slow, intimate rolls of their hips or that the pleasure had gone from stark and blinding to deep and intense. Their rushed and frantic fucking morphed into something designed to reveal aching want. Leon’s brows pinched and his bottom lip trembled as he moaned a soft guttural plea. “Don’t s-stop.” 

Cloud couldn’t understand the words but he knew what Leon meant. Knew what he was asking for. 

“I’ve got you, I’m here.” He replied, suddenly caught in the icy crystal of Leon’s eyes as he opened them and pleaded with him. 

“Cloud... I-I’m gonna...” Leon slipped his hands free and grasped Clouds ass, fingers biting into the soft, supple flesh as he pushed back against Cloud’s forehead and thrust upwards, coming hard and desperate in long slow strokes. 

Just the feeling of Leon losing himself and the gasp of his name against his lips had Cloud coming violently. So desperately compared to how they were fucking. He hadn’t even needed to touch himself. His fingers had curled into Leon’s hair instead, holding him firmly as he pressed open mouthed kisses to his panting lips, devouring the sound of his accented moans. 

Hips stilled and laboured breathing slowed, and still Leon kneaded the soft flesh of Cloud’s ass in his hands as a gentle grumble of satisfaction vibrated in his chest. Cloud’s languid kisses guided them both back to the present. 

Cloud was the first to open his eyes, stealing the moment before Leon opened his and he could bask in his flushed cheeks and sweat-damp forehead and tangled bangs. And then eyes that were normally so sharp and chill opened and Cloud was gazing into soft, shimmering grey so clear they were almost blue. 

“So,” Cloud croaked, clearing his throat quickly. “Was it what you were expecting?” 

Leon consciously relaxed his fingers and smoothed his palms up Cloud’s sides, skating the pads of his fingers along the firm planes of Cloud’s shoulders and then down his arms to the bent crook of his elbows cushioned in the pillow either side of his head. 

“No.” He shook his head minutely, a fraction of awe slipping into the heated meltwater of his eyes. Cloud felt himself mirroring the small smirk he found on Leon’s lips and kissed it away. 

“Good.” He whispered into Leon’s mouth, half wondering if Leon had noticed his momentary slip back there. If he’d noticed at all how utterly and completely Cloud had lost control, if only for a few, blissful moments.


End file.
